


You’re The One I Think About, Late at Night, When I’m Alone in Bed

by agogRenegade



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, Izaya is a Virgin, Izaya just wants something bigger than his fingers in his ass, Izaya wearing Lingerie, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, but like idk, give me feedback pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agogRenegade/pseuds/agogRenegade





	You’re The One I Think About, Late at Night, When I’m Alone in Bed

It wasn’t something Izaya did often, although it was enjoyable, it wasn’t something he considered very necessary. Playing puppeteer was far more entertaining, in his opinion.

But the past few times have been different. He had someone to think about while he did this special deed.

The one who had the pleasure of capturing Izaya’s thoughts while he pleasured himself was about was a kind young man, who’d recently opened up a small business in the city. He was a kind and handsome young fellow, and surprisingly witty. However, he still wasn’t very special. There’s plenty of kind, witty men. But this kind, witty man was lucky enough to be in Izaya’s thoughts late at night.

Izaya knew there wasn’t anything special about this human, he knew it was all just chemicals in his brain, and he also knew the man was likely not interested in men sexually. This knowledge didn’t change his attraction to the man, so why not have some fun with it?

Late at night, when he’s alone in his bed, Izaya tries to imagine what the man would find arousing; going so far as to look at and order ‘supplies’ to make his fantasies of the man feel more real.

Late at night, before he’s alone in his bed, Izaya takes special care for his fantasies of the kind, witty man. He hums to himself as he slips on the lacy (and very revealing) bralette; he moans at the feeling of his assless panties hugging his hips and cock; he’s growing impatient as he slides on his thigh-high socks, attaching them to his panties at the waist. As much as he’d love start the main event as soon as possible, he wants to indulge in every little moment of this. He went through all the 'trouble’ of buying the lovely pieces, it’d be a shame not to enjoy them.

Finally, he gets to start.

Izaya imagines the reaction he wants from the man: shock. What a beautiful site that would be; how his eyes would go wide, if only for a few seconds; how his mouth would twitch, as it always when he’s nervous; his hands balling into fists, trying to restrain himself. The look on his face as Izaya spreads his legs, inviting the man to please him.

He lets his hands roam his own lithe body, pretending they were the man’s calloused hands instead; grazing the pads of his fingers over his ass; tracing his sides, making himself moan softly.

When his hands reach his chest, he slips one under the fabric, groping his own chest, thumbing the nipple. The other hand went to his mouth; he took two to thin fingers to lick, nip, and suck on. He felt slight disappointment; the knowledge that the man’s hands were bigger; the knowledge that his thicker fingers would fill his mouth more than his thin ones ever could; the knowledge that when he pushed his fingers into his anus, it would feel so much fuller with those thick, calloused fingers. When he did push his first finger into himself, he was met with the disappointment again. This didn’t stop him, though. He’d been too gentle so far, being rougher would make up for his finger’s lack of mass. Against his better judgement, he pulled his finger out entirely only to shove it, along with two additional fingers past the ring of his anal cavity; back arched, a loud yelp fell from his mouth, moans following shortly.

Izaya thinks of how the man would have a similar feeling of disappointment, but for another reason, for how little of a reaction he’d get from Izaya. He’d still have his smug grin as the man attempts to get his (unimaginably) well-earned moans; the man would have some witty one-liner before roughly shoving his cock into Orihara.

He started a rough uneven pace for himself; his legs naturally spreading further, making his socks pull against his hips and thighs, the strain fluctuating as he rolls his hips back, pushing his fingers further into himself. Izaya allows himself to moan out the man’s name, he serves it, at least the version of him that exists in Izaya’s mind has.

He wanders how the kind man’s cock would feel; how would it feel being roughly shoved into his virgin ass; how would it feel in his mouth, the weight on his tongue, pushing himself until he’s choking himself on it; how would it feel when he’d have him cum inside his ass; what about when he’s spent and pulls his flaccid dick out, would it feel weird, would be be disappointed? This it’s all information he didn’t know, but he wanted to. And he always got what he wanted.

________ is the one Izaya Orihara thinks of, late at night, when he’s alone in bed. He won’t be just a pleasant thought forever. Izaya will have him, and he’ll get the information he wanted.


End file.
